Just a little Stability
by Romoham
Summary: She never got a chance to have any real school experiences. Her parents jobs always requiring them to move. They finally found her a school she can stay at and have a straight year at the same school. Now she has a choice if she wants to keep moving around or stay in one place long enough to make some friends. (We'll see where this goes :3)
1. Chapter 1

Was playing Bully and decided to try my hand at a story :3.

She sighed and looks out the window of the car. She supposed it wasn't too bad since she didn't get a chance to make any real friends in her last school, it was after all very short year. Her mother was climbing to the top of her company but didn't want have to catch a flight every other morning nor did she want to be away from her family for weeks just to fly back for a weekend and go back on a plane to wherever her career demanded her to be.  
Her father was more blue collar and took on construction jobs in whatever area they moved to. Why did they both need to work? Security she supposed.

"Am I going to get a chance to finish a whole year this time?" She asked in a dull toned voice, highly doubting it.  
"Actually we have a something in mind." Her father started trying to smile, but she can already see he didn't really care for whatever idea they had.  
"What?" She sat up straight. Whatever it was it sounded like a chance at stability for schooling. She brushed a lock of black wavy hair from her face as her eyes opened wide with hope.  
"Well to be honest Molly." Her mother started. "We will only be here for a month." She said while keeping her eyes focused on the road. Molly then leaned back lazily into her seat head once again leaning against the window.  
"Oh...'kay." She muttered in response.  
"But.." Her father started as Molly sat back up.  
"What?" She urged waiting for them to tell her what 'but' was leading to.  
"The school in this city that you will be going to." Her mom started again. "Bullworth, is also a boarding school. Every student is there for the entire semester." She said. Before Molly could open her mouth to respond. "I'm not saying we're sending you there to stay for sure-but we know you been wanting to settle in and get a chance to make some friends and well, have some real memories and experiences rather then having to pack up before you get a chance to do anything. You can finally join a team and see it through to the end." Her mother peeked into the rear-view mirror at her bat and glove by her side.  
"I guess...but where will you guys be?" She asked.  
"Well for the first month we'll be in this city, but then we'll be moving again. I'm not entirely sure where." Her mother admitted.  
"We'll write to you every week, send you allowances every 2 weeks." Her father added but Molly could see the look on his face that he didn't want her to go. "And if you get sick of it you can always call and we'll come get you right away." He couldn't help but add.  
"Archie, let her think on it." Her mother sighed. "Our apartment is going to be on the other side of the city so we got you a dorm at the school so you're never late for class.  
"We'll come get you on the weekends." Her father added.  
Molly smiled a bit at this. It's not like they were ditching her out of the blue, she got to decide this time. It might be nice to settle in somewhere for once. She was no stranger to how cliques worked and she's been the new kid more then enough times to know who to avoid and who to give a glimmer of trust to on the first week.  
"Do you want your father to come in with you to see the headmaster? Or he could help bring in your bags." Her mother said as they stopped in front of the academy.  
"No, no I'm fine." Molly said quickly as she grabbed out her suitcase and her schoolbag-which looked much like a suitcase as well. "I think I can handle it from here." She said. No offense to her parents but at times like these they could get sappy and she didn't want anybody to take notice and have a reason to tease her already. She rushed through the goodbye hugs and kisses before anyone could see.  
She had a white t-shirt with red short sleeves with a worn blue flannel shirt over it, a red flannel skirt with a chain on it, worn out looking jeans and ugly worn out black boots. It looked as though she came back from a hiking trip. Her mother couldn't help but sigh at what she was wearing to meet the headmaster.  
"Molly, I told you this morning you were going to meet ." Her mom huffed.  
"What?" Molly stood outside the vehicle looking down at her outfit. "Should I have put on my ball gown?" She gave a toothy smile as her father chuckled a bit. "I like this stuff, besides I don't look good in formal stuff." She said.  
"You do too, I spent 250 dollars on a new pair of women's boots and you never even-" Her mother started.  
"I'm saving them for when I have somewhere nice to be. You want me to wear them and ruin them from walking around casually?" Molly argued. Truth was the heels were too high for her liking and she always feared she would walk awkwardly and snap her ankle. "I wear them to a dance or something." She promised. Her mother shook her head a bit and gave a light smile at her tomboy of a daughter.  
"Alright Molly, this is your chance for a normal straight school year." She took a breath and looked around the large campus as she made her way to the headmasters office.

"Mmhmm. Very good." was looking through her last years grades as he nodded in approval, but then had frowned at the last two. Molly winced. Probably her history and Geography, she just never could get into it. "Well I see you need some work on that." He looked up from the papers a moment and knew that she realised where she was lacking. "Seems like you got a few detentions before." He added with a narrow of his eyes.  
"A few...Most complete misunderstandings." Molly added. He seemed so pleased with her up until the end.  
"Misunderstandings?!" He scoffed. "That's what they always say. Mallikha was it?" He double checked her papers.  
"It's Mall-Eh-Kheh." She pronounced it in a more arabic accent. "I would prefer to be called Molly sir." She added looking down at her thumbs. A teacher before once tried to say it but made it sound flemmy and accidentally spit a bit in front of the whole class and every student had started to make fun of her name and her race because of that, it was when she moved to her next school her parents made sure to tell the teachers to call her Molly for short. "It's a bully preventing name." Molly added before he can object to it. Hopefully he would understand some kids liked to see others miserable for the hell out it.  
"I hope I don't hear about any trouble from you young lady. Keep up your grades-work on others." said. "I don't want any lip on how tedious you may think it is." He added. She sunk in her chair. That was probably more likely then he thought. To her the point of history was to learn from it.  
'Can't I just say I have no intention on trying to take over the world and skip it?' She thought to herself. As for geography, just couldn't stay awake for it, it was as bad as history to her.  
She snapped out of her daze as he handed her some papers and number to her new dorm room.  
"Alright you're all set. Welcome to Bullworth Academy." He said. "Here is your schedule." He added as he held up a monday through friday schedule.  
"Thank you sir." Molly nodded taking every paper he held out to her as he gave a narrow smile. 'First day and it's like I already stepped on his toes.' She sighed to herself as she stepped out of the office. Hopefully he wasn't intent on holding every piece of bad history to judge her, he seemed the type. "Please let this school be awesome." She murmured to herself as she reopened the school doors to leave. An egg just barely missing her hitting the opposite door she was exiting from.

She stood frozen for a moment unsure why somebody whipped a random egg in her direction.  
"You wanna go preppy?!" A boy in a black leather jacket and gelled up hair snarled at a very well dressed and clean cut boy. The prep boy started to run off while whipping eggs at the boy in the leather jacket. They didn't even notice her as they shot insults back at each other while running towards the back of the school.  
"Nononono! UGH." She turned her head to see a jock looking kid shove an overweight boy in a green vest into a garbage bin.  
"Mandy give it back! I need those notes." A girl cried out wearing pink cat eye rimmed glasses and a green flannel uniform dress. She was pleading with a cheerleader who seemed like she was swatting a fly rather then ignoring the pleads of the geeky looking girl.  
Molly stood there for what felt like 5 minutes watching endless displays of bullying and harassment of different students. It was practically a student war zone.  
"You best pick wisely." A voice said from behind her. She turned around to see a meek looking boy in a blue Bullworth vest, who's undershirt was pink.  
"What?" Molly blinked at him.  
"You're the new kid right?" He asked her. "I'm Peter Kowalski, but most people call me Petey." He held a hand out to her.  
"Molly Hunson." She took his hand. "Are you the one who's supposed to show me around?" She asked.  
"Huh? No, they probably have another girl to do that. In fact I'm pretty sure it was suppose to be Beatrice but she's a little busy now..." He looked at the geeky girl trying to snatch her notes back from the cheerleader. "It's actually a normal thing." Petey told her.  
"Shouldn't somebody do something?" Molly frowned.  
"Well none of us can. See that big guy over there?" Petey pointed to a large muscular boy holding a football surrounded by other jocks. "That's Ted, her boyfriend. And all of those other oversized guys around him are his friends. Jocks."  
"Would they hit a girl?" Molly asked getting ready to set her suitcases and papers down and help Beatrice.  
"Maybe not hit, but Mandy will probably find a way to make your stay here more miserable." Petey warned her. "Don't worry about it, the other geeks probably will give her some notes anyways, they know how it is." Petey reassure her. No need to get the new kid in trouble with the cliques on her first day.  
"What about the prefects?" Molly asked.  
"Well it could work if you don't mind being the school snitch and have everyone avoid you in a bad way." Petey said. "It's best if she gets lucky and one of them takes notice on their own." He could see the look of annoyance on Molly's face already. "I can show you around if you'd like. Just don't expect me to show you around the girls dorm." He said. It was strictly off limits to boys.  
"Alright then." Molly said. "Actually I should stop there first to drop off my stuff. And change into uniform." She looked down at her casual wear.  
"Alright, I'll wait here." Petey smiled as she smiled back.  
'He seems nice, and not the manipulative kind of way.' Molly grinned a bit. This may be her first friend. Right now after witnessing the jungle this school could be, making friends right away maybe the only way to survive this school. Honestly she was feeling a bit of a thrill of excitement from it all. Right now she saw it as a way to make up for all the actual school socializing she may have missed over the years. Time to get it all back.


	2. Meatloaf?

She wasn't going to bother exploring the girls dorm just yet. She planned on letting Beatrice show her that much if she was up to it after dealing with that Mandy girl. She felt a knot in her stomach already. She should have said something while she was witnessing it instead of being convinced to let it pass. She had dealt with first day bullies before-so why not now? Was it because it wasn't her being teased this time, or because she didn't know the girl enough to care. Either reason wasn't good enough to justify her passiveness.  
"I hate these colors." She said to herself trying to get her mind off the situation. She looked at her uniform color choices. Blue or green. She held each one to her face. Her eyes were a bright bluish-green color so either one could work. "Why couldn't they have a purple choice?" She grumbled as she decided to toss on the blue vest and skirt along with a pair of black stockings and a pair of expensive black dress shoes her mom bought before dropping her off. It's not that her mom was materialistic but she always wanted to get the best quality stuff for her and whatever was in fashion to avoid being made fun for not having them. Molly always assumed her mother never had the latest fashions when she was a kid and probably got made fun of for it so she vents by getting Molly whatever was 'IN'. Her father on the other hand would just pick whatever brand or non-brand name item and it was usually more Molly's taste anyways. Seemed like her parents were the example of opposite attraction. She smiled a bit but quickly shook her head. She would not allow herself to get homesick for her parents before the end of the first day. Looking back at the mirror she told herself there wasn't much more to do. Her hair was short black and wavy and couldn't really be fixed to anything better or worst, and make up was more of a fear to her. Accidental smudges can make you funny looking, and too much can make you look clownish or trampy. "This is as good as it gets." She shrugged to herself in the mirror and took off to get a look around the campus.

"Alright Pete I'm back." Molly called out and smiled at the name she used. She already started cutting his name to something casual.  
"That didn't take half as long as I thought it would." Petey smiled as he stood up from the staircase.  
"Yeah, I'm only going to unpack after the tour. I didn't want to leave you out here too long." She grinned.  
"Alright let's start this way." Petey pointed towards the library. On the way there he began explaining the school cliques. "You've got geeks, preps, jocks, greasers and the just straight out jerks." He pointed to a small group of boys subtly who were not wearing any school vests, just the white dress shirts. "They pretty much bully anyone. Here's the library, it's pretty much the geeks sanctuary." Petey stated. "None of the other cliques ever set foot in there so it's pretty much the safest place for them. I mean, can you imagine Ted trying to read a book?" He gave a light chuckle of satisfaction at the joke as he thumbs over in the direction of the football player. "Ahem, anyways they don't seem like much of a threat but they can get pretty bad if you mess with them too much." Petey said.  
"How so?" Molly asked.  
"Well they know the entire school layout, get to know your routine to play a prank on you. They're all chemistry wizzes so they know how to make homemade stink bombs and who knows what else." Petey told her. "Here we have the gym area and football field. Obviously jock central." He didn't dare go up the 4 steps to get any closer. "Superior running speed and strength. If they only had a brain to go with that." Petey added with a light hearted laugh.  
"You know you're passively cynical." Molly pointed out to him.  
"Oh sorry." Petey rubbed the back of his head with a frown.  
"What about you? You in any cliques?" Molly asked him. She got her answer when he sighed and hung his head a bit.  
"No..." He said. "I'm not cool enough for most and I'm not geeky enough for them." He looked back at the library. Not like that the geeks wouldn't let him hang out with them, but he was sure it would only make things worst for himself if he did.  
"Which would you want to be in?" She asked.  
"I don't know..."Petey sighed a little. "I never really thought about it, I guess cause I don't really fit in anywhere."  
"Hey what's over there?" Molly pointed wanting to change the subject for his sake.  
"Huh? Oh, that's the mechanics shop. Mainly greasers stick around there. You can join that class after christmas break. You're...16?" He asked.  
"14." She corrected.  
"Then you'll be working on bikes. Only seniors get to work on cars." Petey said as he turned around to see what she was looking at. The huge building that looked almost as big as the school. "Oh that's Harrington house." He said.  
"That's not a fraternity house is it?" Molly gawked.  
"Sort of. It's for the rich kids aka preppies." Petey looked at it. "Unless you have aquaberry everything and upper-class status, they don't want you there." He shook his head. "Derby Harrington's approval is the only way in." He looked at her. "Wouldn't recommend it."  
"Why not?" Molly asked.  
"He and every other prep are spoiled rich kids who think they're better then you because they're parents consider your parents minimum wage salary to be spare change." Petey scoffed a little. "So, yeah. They're completely entitled jerks who are used to everything been given to them on a silver platter. Disagree? Prepared to be egged." He said. "I've survived this school learning everything I know by observing from the side. Try not to get in anyones face." He nodded to her.  
"Sounds like I'm going to war." Molly looked at him with a slight nervous grin.  
"Not if you play your cards right, careful who you make friends and who you make your enemies." Petey said. "If you flash money around, greasers will hate you and think you're a rich snob, if you don't preps will think you're a trashy 'pauper' as they put it. If you try out for cheerleading and don't make the cut the jocks label you as 'the ugly chick' even if you're prettier then all the girls on campus."  
"Basically it's like monopoly, you never win, you just get a little better each time." Molly joked a bit. "You're making me into a nervous wreck on my first day here Pete." She said trying to swallow all this information. Who knew socializing would be this damn complicated.  
"It's worst for boys since most guys here don't hit girls. That's Bullworth for you. It's better not to learn from experience in this place." Petey said. "It's getting pretty late, I should head back to my dorm." He said looking at his watch.  
"Alright, thanks for the tour Pete." Molly smiled and waved as they parted.

So much to take in about this place, she felt like she should have been taking notes. 'I'm sure it's easier to get along here then he made it out to be, just focus on your studies and don't try and force any friendships is all.' She told herself.  
"Hi there." A lisped voice rang from the side of Molly as she opened the girls dorm. She practically hit the ceiling from how high she jumped. "I'm Beatrice, I was suppose to give you a tour of the school today." She said with an apologetic smile.  
"Oh right. Yeah I know I got a tour from someone else." Molly said as she scratched the back of her head and Beatrice frowned. "But...he didn't give me a tour of the dorm." She added which put a smile back on Beatrice's face.  
"Well then allow me. I'm Beatrice and you're Mallik-"  
"Molly."  
"Oh but-"  
"It's a not so long uninteresting story." Molly said waving it off as Beatrice started showing her around.  
"So a boy already showed you around? Who was it?" Beatrice bugged as though they were already BFF's. It was like she wanted to know who her new boyfriend was.  
"Peter Kowalski." Molly said as Beatrice blinked a bit and stopped being so jumpy.  
"Oh, yeah he can be pretty helpful." Beatrice nodded a bit and nearly shrugged.  
"Something wrong?" Molly blinked.  
"Oh, nothing. I just thought maybe you had somebody interested in you already." Beatrice said as Molly tilted her head at her. Beatrice looked back at her like it was obvious. "Well it's just...everyone always seen him as kind of feminine y'know?" She said in a hushed voice.  
"Is he's gay?" Molly asked.  
"Well it's never been 100 percent confirmed, but he's never shown interest in girls but at the same time it's not like he stares at the boys." Beatrice said not entirely sure. "Don't get me wrong he's nice and all, but I'm personally not going to give him any attention if that's the case. Even if he wasn't he's not my type, I like bad boys." She giggled. "Like Jimmy." She said dreamily. Molly just gave an 'ah' in understanding as Beatrice barraged her with small barely giving her a chance to talk through the entire tour. "-You should join." Beatrice said as they stopped at Molly's room.  
"Join what?"Molly said, she had tuned Beatrice out halfway through the one-sided conversation.  
"The Astronomy club. We do all sorts of fun activities." Beatrice said.  
"Astronomy? I'll give it a thought." Molly smiled and nodded. "Right now I have some unpacking to do, and it's late so I got to get to sleep."  
"Sure no problem. I hope you join, it'll be so nice to have another girl there, oh and we can walk to class together and I'll tell you about every boy on the way." Beatrice said as Molly forced a smile and nodded as she shut the door finally.  
"Phew." Molly gave a sigh of relief. Nice girl, a bit too talkative but she guessed it was better then an awkward silence. She looked at the time and then at her suitcases. "...Unpack tomorrow." She muttered as she tossed off her uniform and changed into her pajamas and flopped face first onto the bed. So much to take in made it all so very tiring.

Her eyes were barely opened as she grabbed one of her suitcases and dug through it for her toothbrush and shower supplies. Her alarm didn't go off so she must have been up early. "First dibs on showers." She smiled to herself lightly eyes still a bit closed as she got to her feet. The entire dorm was silent, and the sun was beaming through her dorm window. "Wait...I didn't even hook up my alarm clock..." Her eyes snapped open as she bolted out of her room and looked to see a few dorm rooms opened and empty. "No...nonono." She ran to the bathroom and started to showers oversqueezing her mini shampoo bottle and conditioner while shoving her toothbrush in her mouth and viciously brushing her teeth. Late or not she was not going to be the smelly kid in the class. "Why didn't I wake up from the noise everyone must have made?!" She screamed out as she pulled on her clothes and placed the towel over her head running out the door nearly ripping her socks from forcing them over her legs and already breaking in the heels of her new school shoes.

"Alright class we have another new student this year. if you would be so kind as to present yourself..." said as he gazed around the class. " ?" He said again with a slight tone of irritation to his voice. With no reply and the students just staring around for the new girl started to tap his fingers impatiently on his desk wanting to get the introductions over with so he could continue with the lesson. "Has anybody seen ?" He demanded both hands on his desk like he was about to go crazy.  
"Um, maybe she got lost?" Petey suggested. sighed and held up a hall pass.  
"Would anyone care to go and retrieve the lost little lamb." His eye twitched a bit as he opened the door. Before anybody could raise their hand Molly fell through the door as soon as pulled it open. She looked up at the rest of the class on her hands and knees with an awkward look.  
"Am I late?" She asked with an embarrassed look.  
"About time you showed up , would you care to stand up and introduce yourself finally?" asked with complete agitation.  
"Yes sir." She got to her feet right away, cheeks turning red enough to be seen on her dark skin. She turned to face the class directly on her heel and took a breath. "My name is Molly Hunson, I'm from...well I'm from all over the place, my mother's work requires her to move around a lot so my parents made me an offer to stay here rather then change schools every few months." She stopped herself trying not to get into her life story. Most of the class looked bored, some pretended to be interested since this was the only thing stalling the class lesson. "I look forward to getting to know this school and everyone in it." She said offering them a friendly smile.  
"...Dork.." She could hear a whisper from one of the girls in the mid section of the class to another student. Her smile fading a bit hoping the comment wasn't towards her.  
"Thank you we look forward to having you this year. Now take a seat." motioned her to an empty seat.  
"Yes sir." She picked up her suitcase looking school pack and placed it beside her as she sat in-between one of the greaser looking boys and one of the preps she seen in front of the Harrington house. She would rather be sitting next to Petey since she already made a bit more of a friendly connection with him, but she knew she should try to make a few more friends. "Hi." She looked between the two boys with a meek smile as they looked at her but shot dagger sharp glares at each other. The prep was a red headed and a very muscular build and powerful looking jaw while the greaser although short in stature compared to the prep next to her; didn't look much like a pushover either. She found him to be a good looking guy as well, even if he looked like he popped out of 'The Outsiders' movie.  
"Hows it going." The greaser gave her a light nod as he looked her over with approval. "Name's Larry, but some call me Peanut." He didn't sound pleased with the nickname.  
"Ehe, eyes up here pal." Molly said noticing his eyes wander. It was flattering to but her parents always warned her if she gave boys an inch they would take a mile. She didn't want to be thought of as the girl who gives out just because she didn't give a firm hand. Peanut just gave a smile and light shrug.  
"She'll come around." She heard him whisper to the greaser boy next to him.  
"Some people have no tact." The prep snorted. Peanut and the other greaser looked ready to flip his desk just from hearing the prep speak.  
"You think I'm afraid of you Bif?!" Peanut stood up from his chair. The other boy ready to back him up until the teacher spoke out.  
"SIT down !" snapped as he placed a new crates on the first desk of each row. "Or it will be detention." He warned as Peanut gave an exasperated sigh and sat down. Bif smiling satisfied looking at the blonde prep to his left as they started whispering and looking back at the greaser occasionally. Peanut couldn't hear a thing which was clearly upsetting him but Molly could. It was mainly about a house party they were planning.  
"I bet he has no idea what we're talking about and it's driving him mad." They weren't saying anything necissarily bad, but they knew the whispers themselves were enough to upset the greaser boy. Peanut once again looked ready to start something.  
"Do you have a spare pencil?" Molly asked Bif. Her attempt to calm things down by getting his attention away from subtly harassing the greaser.  
"We're dissecting." Bif rolled his eyes at her. "What could you possibly need a pencil for?" He was now looking at her like she couldn't possibly say anything more stupid. She bit her lower lip a bit trying not to back talk.  
'Let it slide, let it slide. Don't get in trouble with anyone on your first day.' She thought. "I like to take notes, who knows what might pop up on the winter exams." She said through her teeth.  
"No I don't have a pencil." Bif said and looked down at her suitcase. "You brought your pack and didn't even bring a pencil?" Bif retorted. "That's a bit stupid." He turned away from her as the blonde boy next to him gave her a a snarky looking smile. Probably humoured at how Bif made her look like an idiot.  
"Forgot my pencil case in my dorm." She lied and folded her arms on her desk. 'He may be cute but he's a total ass.' At least Peanut was calm now. She pouted her lips and narrowed her eyes at the small crate in front of her just thinking about the situation. It was evident she was getting a bit steamed over it. The crate casing was clear and she could see a dead frog inside lying on it's back.  
'Time for a little imagination.' She thought to herself placing a clear image of Bif on the frogs head now as she started the assignment.

Lunch time now. She looked at the food on her lunch tray. The meat had an odd smell to it that indicated it may have been expired for some time before it was cooked, the veggies looked less then fresh. The only thing that looked decent were the mashed potatoes. As soon as she lifted a fork full to examine it she seen a frizzy strand of brown hair in the middle of it all. Pushing her tray away she looked around the lunch room to see if anybody was eating this. Most kids brought a paper bag lunch and some had take out. Few were actually eating the cafeteria food, maybe they didn't notice how disgusting it was, or didn't care.  
"Sorry about that, should have warned you about the lunches here." Petey sat down across from her.  
"It would have been very much appreciated." Molly said with a nautious look. Another boy sat down next to Petey, freckles and a buzzcut and a stocky muscular build.  
"Oh, hey Jimmy...and Gary." Petey said with a smile but it faded as another boy took a seat with them.  
"What's up fem-boy?" Gary flicked Petey in the back of the ear as he went around to sit next to Molly. "And who is this?" He gave Molly a heartwarming welcoming smile. She actually had a hard time to tell if it was genuine or he was messing around.  
"Oh right you don't take biology at the same time. This is Molly." Petey said. "Molly this is Jimmy and Gary." He didn't say Gary's name with as much enthusiasm.  
"Hi there." Molly smiled at them.  
"New kid troubles are all your now." Jimmy said flatly as she gave him a concerned look, he offered her a quick grin to show he was messing with her.  
"So did Petey make you an offer yet?" Gary asked her, face a little too close to hers.  
"Offer?" Molly blinked backing her head away from his.  
"He likes to offer girls money to date him so people will stop thinking he's gay." Gary snickered, before Petey could object to anything. "Relax Petey I'm kidding." He roughly shoved his index finger against Petey's forehead to make him stay sitting down. "So are you two like boyfriend girlfriend?" He asked in a mocking way that quoted The Breakfast Club. Before either of them could say anything he stood up and grabbed Molly's tray of food. "Let's go." He told the three.  
"Now what?" Jimmy gave him a look. They may be friends but every time Gary got up it was to start trouble which got mainly Jimmy in trouble.  
"We can't take over the school cliques by sitting here can we?" Gary looked as Petey got up already feeling exhausted just thinking about what Gary had planned.  
"What's with you and taking over the school." Jimmy raised an eyebrow at him. Not the first time Gary talked about this, and he seemed to have it stuck in his mind that Jimmy had the same intentions.  
"Don't pretend like you don't want it all Jimmy. Coming?" Gary smiled at Molly.  
"Sure." She shrugged. Nothing to do in here, not even eat.  
"Have a ball big guy." Gary handed the tray of food to a jock who suddenly got a menacing look.  
"FOOD FIGHT!" He whipped the ...meatloaf? at a kids face as the cafeteria suddenly turned into a food hurricane. Molly looked back and smiled widely. Maybe she was at a good start friend wise now.  
"I can tell you're going to find it pretty exciting here." Gary smirked at her as she practically skipped after the 3 boys.


	3. Homerun wreck

As the four ran outside Molly halted as she seen two people coming her way.  
"Who's that?" Petey asked her once she stopped to look.  
"My parents." Molly said wondering why they were already back. Her father said they would only be visiting on the weekend. The boys looked a bit surprised at that. She looked nothing like either parent. Her mother was a pretty looking petite woman with very dark colored eyes with a very short straight blue-black hair style and was obviously japanese. Her father was tall with messy light brown hair and had dull greyish blue eyes and a bit of a thin face, just complete caucasian. Looking back at Molly her skin was dark compared to them, she was taller then her mother already, her hair was pitch black and wavy, her eyes were a bright bluish-green, no indication that she was in any way related to either parent.  
"Oh good we found you already." Her mother said with a smile. "Listen Molly I have some great news. I closed the deal with with Aerflux Corp and established a partnership between them and the Kimley brothers." She said exultingly as Molly gave a nod.  
"No idea what that means but I assume it's a good thing." Molly said.  
"It's a great thing." Her mom said. "But there's just one thing." She added as Molly started to frown.  
"What?" Molly asked with a sigh.  
"My business here is already concluded and I'm expected back by the 16th." Her mom said. "So by the end of next week you need to decide if whether or not you're staying."  
"If you don't feel comfortable here already we can take you out of school right now." Her father offered earning a light elbow jab from his wife.  
"I think I'm getting along pretty well so far." Molly assured them.  
"Well you have until next Friday to know for sure." Her mother said. "Also the reason we came to tell you so soon is because I got you a little something as a celebration gift, it's in your dorm." She winked.  
"And to see if we can get our down payment for your dorm back if you decide to come back with us from ." Her father added, not purposely insulting the headmaster, he genuinely forgot the mans name.  
"Thanks...look we're kind of busy I'll see you this weekend." Molly said. She was happy to see them but they only had so long for lunch. Her dad scooped her into a big hug before she could take off.  
"Archie, not in front of her friends. She might like one of them." Her mother whispered harshly trying to prevent any embarrassment. She only made it worst with that comment. She could hear both Gary and Jimmy snickering. She shot them both a glare demanding they shut up. It didn't work as her face got redder with each second.  
"Alright see you around kiddo, be nice to your teachers...unless they pick favorites then it's okay to play a prank or 10 on them...Unless that favorite is you." Her father laughed patting her head as they walked inside the building.  
"So you're rich. You have the makings of a prep, even though you were adopted." Gary observed with a light smile, Molly wasn't sure how she should take that. Was it cynicism or did he just not know how to talk to people. She found Gary a bit hard to read, what was genuine and what wasn't. She planned on asking Petey to elaborate on his character later "That's okay, Jimmy was brought up by circus monkey's and he's doing just fine." He said with a light laugh.  
"Shut up Gary." Jimmy gave him a slight unamused look.  
"You people really need to learn how to take a joke." Gary shrugged lightly as they headed for the gym.

"What are we doing here?" Molly asked as Gary handed her a bag of green liquid to hold onto. Her nostrils flared as a horrible stench breached them. "Ugh what is this?" Her eyes watered.  
"Where'd you get that?" Jimmy held his nose trying to fan away the smell from his face.  
"Found it. And we're helping with the football gear." Gary said. "As Bullworth Academy students it's our duty to see that our team's gear is adequate. Go Bullworth Bulls." He said with an exaggerated salute as he grabbed a pump and the stink bomb from Molly.  
"Gary I don't know about this." Petey said nervously. If one of the jocks caught them doing this, Jimmy and Gary may be able to get away but Petey wasn't so confident in his own running speed or endurance. They may just wave off Molly as someone who happened by since girls never do this sort of thing. Worst you see a girl do is pull another's hair slap, kick or name call each other.  
"Go toss this into the boys washer machine." Gary tossed Molly a red pair of shorts.  
"Wait why me?" Molly jumped a bit at that. It required her going into the boys locker room.  
"Nobody else is here, and if you do some how get caught, then tell them you're new you're new here and you got lost." Gary said giving Petey and Jimmy some instructions. Molly looked down at the shorts.  
"You're SURE nobody else will be in there?" Molly asked.  
"It's still 10 minutes until the next class, if you keep standing there then there's going to be a lot of some bodies." Gary said shooing her off.  
Jimmy was smirking a bit. He had to admit this was going to be worth it, even if they did get caught. Petey was less then sure but these were his only 'friends' and he didn't want to be left out.

As Molly made her way downstairs from the gym and into the boys locker room, she took careful steps and made sure nobody was early or getting something from their locker. All clear. She scurried over to the washer, it had just started. Lifting the lid she looked to see it was all white uniforms with a bit of blue on it. She was started to giggle madly to herself at how the team would react to this. She was sure the school would get them new uniforms if it was that big of a deal. She shot the shorts in and closed the lid.  
"Psst, Molly." She could hear Petey's voice, but he wasn't at the door. "Over here." She looked over at the small window on the side.  
"Pete? Why are you out there?" She asked walking up to the window.  
"You gotta get out fast, apparently a team meeting was scheduled before the end of lunch so we had to leave through the back doors. Get out right now." Petey warned her speaking with haste.  
"You can't be serious." She bolted for the locker room door to at least cross to the girls and pretend she was getting something.  
"Yeah Christy's pretty hot, I hear she gives out too." She could hear the deep slow voices of some jocks. She ran behind a set of lockers. 'Wait I can pretend I walked into the wrong room.' She told herself. Once she poked her head out a bit she seen them all taking off their shirts to get dressed in their gym uniforms. Walking through a bunch of shirtless buff guys. That wouldn't become awkward now would it? It was only seconds before some of them had just towels wrapped around their waists before digging around their lockers for their gym clothes. 'Oh my god I'm going to explode.' She could feel the heat building up in her face. "Meep." She made a slight high pitched sound as one of them walked right past her but didn't even notice as she took cover in one of the shower stalls.  
"What was that?" Ted looked at another boy like he may have made the sound.  
"I didn't hear anything." The guy said with a light shrug. Molly was ready to just run out of there screaming until the gym teacher walked in.  
"Alright girls we got a big game this weekend, so we got practice after class. Who here has detention?" asked. "Let me see your slips." He held out a hand. A few boys sighed a bit and handed them their slips expecting a lecture on not getting detention before a game. didn't even look at who from or for what reason as he tore them all to shreds. "Last year the Condors beat us to complete humiliation, this year I don't want ANY of you missing this game. Do I make myself clear?!" He barked.  
"Sir, yes sir!" They practically cheered.  
"Now get ready for class." took his leave.  
"Hehe Hattrick can kiss my ass." A blonde jock grinned.  
"Man Casey you're a dumbass. I don't know a single person who shoots a spit ball and still has the damn straw in their mouth when the teacher takes that long to look." The black jock shook his head at him.  
"Sorry Damon but I thought as long as he didn't actually see me doing it, it didn't count as him catching me." Casey scratched the back of his head as he was about to go into the shower stall Molly was hiding in. Her face was in complete horror as he was about to remove his towel still not noticing her.  
RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGG  
"Fire alarm!" Ted shouted as he bolted for the door as the rest followed closely behind him. Casey slammed the shower door shut and ran off after them with just the towel on.  
"Oh thank god." Molly gave a sigh of relief. She went for the door but froze when she seen a head poke in.  
"You okay?" It was Jimmy. She let out of a sigh of relief.  
"Yeah. I thought you guys might have ditched me." Molly said following after him.  
"It did come to mind." Jimmy said with a smile. Molly stuck her tongue out at him a bit. "That an offer of thanks?"  
"Shut up." She playfully pushed him a bit as he smiled back.  
"So did you get an eyefull of the football team?" Gary asked once the two exited the gym, both he and Petey were waiting for them. "They let you play ball?" He teased with a laugh as they headed back for the main building.  
"Lalalaa." Molly covered her ears and shutting her eyes real tight to forget the images as she ran ahead a bit so not having to ear the crappy innuendo's. She just wanted to get through the rest of the day without anymore mature content. Her schedule fell out of her pocket and Petey had to pick it up.  
"Wait Molly you have to go back!" He called after her.  
"What? Why?" She stopped. She didn't leave any evidence that she was in the boys locker room.  
"Your schedule says you have gym class." Petey told her. Normally gym was one of her favorite classes but right now she wanted to be as far away from there as possible.  
"Ugh." She tossed her head back.  
"I have math next...so Jimmy you have gym as well." Petey just thought of it.  
"What? Dammit Petey why didn't you say something before we left." Jimmy asked now feeling agitated. Gary gave Petey a hard shoulder bump to the ground.  
"Look what you did Petey now they're going to be late." Gary tisked as Petey helped himself up giving Gary an annoyed look.  
"Race you." Molly zipped past Jimmy. She grinned knowing he had no chance to beat her. She didn't know how long he could run for, but his stout build versus her long legs she was sure he had no chance. When she looked over her shoulder she could see him catching up. "You're fast for a shorty." She called back picking up a bit more speed.  
"Just enjoying the view." He called back to her with a mischievous smirk. Her eyes snapped wide open when she realised what he meant. She slowed down holding down the back of her skirt, he had passed her now and smacked his hand on the gym door.  
"I win." Jimmy smirked.  
"No fair." Molly muttered head hanging in shame.  
"Relax I didn't see anything, these skirts don't fly up that easy." Jimmy said almost disappointed sounding.  
"Cheater." Molly glared a bit as he opened the door but let himself in first.  
"Winners first." Jimmy teased as she gave him another playful push on the shoulder.

"Today we were suppose to play dodgeball." started. "But someone pulled a false alarm so the gym floor is a mess right now. Everyone we're going outside for baseball. Co-ed class today." He added. Normally the girls played outside doing whatever, but now that they had to share the field and didn't want anybody touching the football gear until the game that weekend it was baseball.  
"Yes." Molly grinned throwing a fist in the air. That was her game. Which reminded her she should check for any sign up sheets to get on the school team. Hopefully they had decent players.  
"You're kind of game?" Jimmy asked.  
"Time to show my skills and get on a team." Molly smiled confidently at him. Jimmy gave a thoughtful look for a moment. He didn't recall there being a baseball team. There was football, basketball and even a swim team but no baseball. He never bothered to check for a team to be sure.

Once the class made it's way outside most of the girl went to the side to do their own thing anyways. didn't seem to care if they were joining the class anyways as they practiced cheerleading moves. Most of them anyways and was creepily staring at them occasionally, which disturbed Molly a bit. Did any of them notice but not care? Or is she the only one seeing this? Beatrice seemed to be singled out by Mandy from the cheer practice and Molly was waiting for one of the two teams to pick her.  
"Come on Beatrice, you don't need them." Molly told her.  
"If I don't become a cheerleader none of the boys will ever talk to me or even consider a bit attractive." Beatrice looked ready to cry.  
"Don't do it for that." Molly rolled her eyes at her. "I mean sure you want guys to like you, but if it takes you dressing in a skimpy skirt and flailing your arms like an idiot for them to notice you why would you want their attention anyways. Just be yourself, stick to your strengths and I'm sure a decent guy will give you a chance." Honestly, she had no idea if that would work but that was the only thing she could think of to make Beatrice feel good enough not to break down into tears.  
"Y-you think so?" Beatrice asked.  
"I wouldn't say it if I didn't." Molly added. 'Don't tell her you know so, because you don't.' She thought to herself. She looked to see she got picked just before all the geek boys and Beatrice.

When it was her turn up to bat all the guys closed in.  
"Easy out." They taunted her. She remembered the same situation in one of her old neighborhoods. Her father told her to play the dits at first and the pitcher will usually through an easy homerun for the third strike. A trick he used to do when back when he played. The first pitch was fast and she jumped back a bit as she swung causing her to falling right on her butt. They gave a few chuckles as she wiped herself off.  
"Want me to take it easy on you?" Damon mocked her getting ready for the next pitch. She got ready as the ball came a bit slower. She swung hard purposely at the wrong time and spun to a 180 and fell on her hands and knees. They all started laughing.  
"Girls playing sports." One of them howled in laughter.  
'I'll make you eat those words.' Molly thought. Jimmy was looking at her a bit surprised. She came off as so confident about this sport but she was sucking at it, badly. She got up and readied herself for the last ball. As her dad predicted it was perfectly tossed for her. She swung with perfect form and hit it high and far. She couldn't help but stare at it herself. That was the best hit she ever made in the history or her entire existence. It looked like it was going into space. The entire field was silent for a moment, she couldn't even believe she hit that.  
"Holy shit...Damon you're pitching sucks." A heavy european accent spoke. The same one that made the girls playing sports comment.  
"Shut up Jury..."Damon said as Molly started running the bases but still staring where she hit the ball.  
"The greatest hit of my life, and it's during gym class." She kept gawking in disbelief. There was no time to find another baseball in the gyms storage closet so class was over 5 minutes early.  
"She got lucky." Damon argued as some of the jocks teased him about it on the way off the field. "You seem those crappy swings at first, she got lucky."  
"So was that on purpose or was it luck." Jimmy asked her before leaving.  
"A bit of both to be honest." Molly said snapping out of her daze. Jimmy shrugged and ran off for the gym as Molly picked up some of the gym gear. Everyone was talking about that amazing hit they forgot to help bring in the equipment even after instructed so. "Oh I don't mind carrying everything in." She muttered looking down at the dufflebag full of bats and gloves she nearly bumped into the small group of preps now standing over her a bit. "Hello?" She looked up at them as they stared down at her like she had done something horribly wrong.  
"Is this your ball?" The boy standing in front asked her holding the baseball. She looked at him a moment and recognised him from her morning class, the blonde boy Bif was talking with. "No that's actually school property." She opened the dufflebag a bit waiting for him to toss it in there.  
"You're sarcasm leaves you less then desirable. You're Molly right?" He asked. He looked a bit in disgust. She was sweaty full of dirt and panting a bit from the heavy dufflebag she was carrying.  
"Yes..."She said unsure what this was about. "Sorry I'm at a bit of a disadvantage here." She never caught his name before.  
"I'm Derby Harrington, of Harrington House on campus." He announced himself.  
"Nice to meet you." She poked up the beak of her baseball cap to see him better as she held out a hand. He looked down at her dirt covered hand then back at her like she was joking.  
"Everyone was just talking about the amazing homerun you just hit." Derby started with a smile she found very strange. She nodded waiting to hear what he had to say.  
'Oh I wonder if he's inviting me to a team.' She thought her eyes were brightly shining waiting for him to go on. He may be acting like a snob but so far he was the first to approach her about it.  
"This ball smashed through the window or Harrington House." Derby finally got to his point. Not what she was expecting.  
"Oh..." She was now disappointed, until she realised what he said." Oh...oh I am so sorry." She bowed her head a bit. "I'm sure the school pays for that? I mean it's school property isn't it-"  
"No, it's legally owned by my family." Derby said. Molly hung her head a bit. Her parents had given her 100 dollars for this week and next as spending money for anything she needed.  
"I can pay for that. How much is it 200?" She asked she could just pay the rest in two more weeks. The boys standing by his side chortled. They led her to the house and pointed to the grand balcony window. "...300?" She asked nervously, doubting it.  
"Try 1200." Derby said. Molly did some calculations in her head. Along with next allowance and if she sold all her personal items she might barely scrape up the money. No more laptop, guitar, her baseball card collection signed and still in mint condition from what her dad handed down to her, and selling all the new clothes her mom got her...basically left her with nothing but a few choice outfits and uniforms. What would she tell her parents? I busted a window so I gave away all my possessions. "That's not all." Derby continued.  
"What else is there?" Molly asked horrified to know what the total sum was going to be.  
"We had a sculpture worth 25,000." Derby started. "An original piece by an artist named Edward Divas which fell over and ripped both a tapestry worth 1500 and the hallway carpet worth 1000."  
"So...you're saying I ruined 37,000 dollars worth of stuff?" Molly asked. Alright her stuff was nowhere near worth that much, even if she managed to find a part time job in the city she wouldn't be able to make that much before the end of the school year. "I'm really sorry about all this, all I have on me is 100 dollars." She said to them.  
"Obviously you can't afford it." Derby rolled his eyes at her. Like it was even a question if she could or not. She backed up a bit.  
"Right, so I'll go get my money, you have my sincerest apologies Derby. Really I can not begin to express how bad I feel about all the random stuff I messed up." She said ready to bolt for it before the word lawsuit could hit her. The other boys blocked her from running.  
"Then you will have no problem paying us back for it." Derby said giving an all too calm smile.  
"Us?"  
"All of Harrington House. Be back here in an hour. Please, take a shower." Derby said cringing his nose at her gym smell, the dufflebag didn't help much. They turned to walk away. "Oh and if you don't show up, then you can worry about a lawsuit." He smirked as he continued to walk away.  
Molly set the dufflebag down in disbelief of what just happened.  
"So much for greatest homerun in my life." This day was just full of ups and downs.

After a much needed shower Molly had her hair wrapped up in a towel as she pulled a pair of black skinny jeans on along with her boots and a simple grey shirt. No use getting dressed up, they were probably gong to have her mow their lawn or something. As soon as she opened the door, there stood Beatrice.  
"Molly I've been thinking about what you said and you're right." Beatrice said with a great big smile.  
"Oh, okay...right about what?" Molly asked her.  
"You know, joining the cheer squad so the boys around here will pay attention to me. You're right, I shouldn't get that sort of attention just because I'm a cheer leader." Beatrice stated.  
"Uh...Oh right that." Molly said completely what she had said to her, she had other things on her mind now.  
"Granted I am still going to try out for the cheer squad just to show Mandy that I can." Beatrice added. "I'm going to show her up, I'll have both skill of cheer and smarts." She said as Molly tossed off the towel from her head and walked past Beatrice. "Where you going?" She asked.  
"Harrington House." Molly said not wanting to go into detail about why she was going there. Beatrice gasped.  
"Did they invite you there? Shouldn't you wear something-no offense if this is your best-a bit more dressy?" Beatrice asked her following her down the hall. "Noway...Are you dating one of them already?" She looked at Molly mouth agap as though she just figured it out.  
"What? No!" Molly whipped around to look at Beatrices expression like she may be insane. "I just have some business to conduct is all." She rubbed the back of her neck.  
"I see...let me know how it goes." Beatrice smiled enthusiastically for her. "I always thought there was an allure to it. The upperclass falling for someone deemed beneath them." She thought outloud. Molly held the side of her temples. That girl was completely love sick, and assuming.

As she approached the Harrington house she looked to her left to see that the lawn had already been mowed. Maybe they wanted her to clean up the broken glass from the window. Nobody was waiting outside so she walked up to the door and gave it a few knocks. As the door opened she narrowed her eyes a bit when she looked up at Bif. Still annoyed at him from earlier.  
"She's here." Bif called into the lounge. Most of the preps were in a living room area near a fireplace. Derby turned to face her from a large lazy boy red velvet chair.  
"Good, you're early." Derby said. "Tad where's that..." He looked to the prep boy next to him who handed him a brown box tied up with some twine. "Well?" He looked at Molly now holding up the box waiting for her to come across the room to get it herself. She hesitated a bit before walking over and cautiously taking it. "Will you relax, nobody is going to bite you." Derby said with a pleasant smile. He seemed to be in a better mood then he was an hour ago. "It's for you." He said as she held the box expecting them to ask her to deliver it somewhere. She looked at it curiously. She owes them 37,000 dollars and they're giving her something? A single pull of the twine and it came undone as she tore off the brown paper surrounding the package, putting much suspense into it. It didn't feel heavy enough for it to be a trap. Once she opened it up she pulled out what seemed to be...a bib or bonnet or something, she wasn't sure. Finally, she pulled out the main article of clothing she held it out. A black dress with some white trimmings and short sleeves. She took out another piece and it was an apron. She looked back up at Derby and the rest of his clique.  
"What is this?" Molly look beyond confused and maybe a bit frighten since she had no idea what was going on.  
"Your new after school uniform." Another boy laughed a bit.  
"Ha, I don't think so." Molly said putting everything back in the box. "Nice try though, look I said I was sorry for all your junk breaking but if you can't accept that then screw you." She turned on her heel ready to walk out.  
"Obviously you lack the funds to pay us with money." Derby stated. "And I'm sure you don't want to put your family through court." That stopped her in her tracks. "Make your choice. A lawsuit or your services." She clenched her fists at her side. She turned and stomped back to the where she placed the package and picked it up. "Promise nobody else is going to see me in this." She groaned. She wanted to show that she was a strong independent type. If she was caught wearing this thing, that would go out the window before she could say 'it's not what you think'.  
"Most of the work we have planned for you is house work. No promises though should anyone happen to catch a glimpse or we need an urgent delivery." Derby said with a shrug. Alright, there wasn't much choice in the matter.  
"Is the maid costume really necessary?" Molly asked. "Or is this some kind of sick joke?"  
"It's not a costume it's a uniform." Bif said from behind her. "All maids where them."  
'Or you don't realise your fathers are all a bunch of fetishistic freaks.' She thought still staring at the box.  
"Parker show her where she could get changed." Derby looked over one shoulder at a black-haired boy.  
"Right. This way." He motioned for her to follow. Molly found it strange watching any of them being so servile to anyone, but it was obvious Derby was incharge of the entire clique, after all the house had his family name in it.

"Well I'm sure this is going to end well." Molly looked herself over in the mirror, the skirt stopped at 2 inches above the knee, the sleeves stopped at her forearms. It wasn't too skimpy to say the least. She found portraits on the walls of each preps family, each one happen to have a maid and a nanny on the side standing a few feet away from the family. All of their house maids and nannies were pretty if not beautiful and couldn't be older than 30. Only thing was the maids outfits looked like they belonged on a lingerie magazines. How did the wives put up with that? "What do they need a nanny for?" She looked at the photos once more. Only one of them had a younger sister but it seemed the rest were single children or had older siblings and could probably watch themselves. 'Do their fathers really just want something to grab at or are these guys genuinely hopeless on their own?'  
"Servant girl!" He could hear one of them calling her already.  
"Oh coming masters of my hell." She muttered as she stomped down the stairs with her big black boots. "Alright, what?" Molly asked as she got downstairs.  
"That's no way to address the master of the house." Derby grunted. "Really, work on the attitude." He said turning his back to her.  
"I'll work my fist into your face." She gritted her teeth, clenching her fist.  
"What was that?" Derby turned to her as the rest followed his gaze.  
"I said Of course ." Molly said with a salute and a sarcastic little dopey smile. Derby gave her a look and turned his back to her once again.  
"That could use some work." He said taking his seat back in his big chair. "You will address everyone as Mister from now on. Example, ." He motioned to Bif. He handed her a small photo album. It had every preps full name printed under their photo. "Except for me. You will address me as Master Harrington."  
'Fuck yourself you conceded dickhead.' She thought venomously.  
"If we are pleased with you attitude and quality of house work your debt will go down. If anything more gets ruined or you try to make fools of us with sarcastic comebacks or whatever your debt goes up." Derby started. "You're to come here after class by 4:00pm and you may leave at 8:00pm. As for the weekend we're usually out but-" He tossed her a cellphone. "Should we decide to stay or get back from whatever is we're doing we'll give you a call."  
"I already have a cellphone." Molly held up her own telus cellphone that looked like she may have dropped it more then a few times and had a small toy panda attached to it by a red string. The one they gave her was last years model of the blackberry but still in perfect condition, an over complicated touch screen with dozens of apps.  
"This phone is just for us. It's for us to call you and vice-versa. You don't use it to call your friends or family or anything else. If it's not one of our names that's an incoming call you don't answer it." Derby told her. This all seemed like a bit much to her. She jumped as the her new cellphone was already going off. She looked around at them and noticed a prep was missing from the group. As she touched the screen a text popped up.  
-There is a cobweb in the corner of my room. Get rid of it, third room on the right up the stairs- From: Justin Vandervelde.  
When she looked back up almost all the preps were gone, in their place were mops, feather dusters, brooms and and a bucket with cleaning supplies in it. Suddenly the phone was going mad with personalised ringtones from nearly everyone.  
-Your big stupid boots left a trail of dirt on the stairwell. Clean up after yourself as well as :c.- Bryce Montrose  
-The upstairs windows (Excluding the one you busted) needs to be cleaned. - Chad Morris - P.S don't leave streaks : / -  
-My clothes need to be folded and put away, and iron out any that are wrinkled- Tad Spencer.  
-The trophy case is looking grimy. Dust and polish every case and trophy.- Bif Taylor. -Any found damaged will add 100 dollars to your debt-  
Molly just stood there staring at the phone screen as each text popped up with a new chore.  
-Anything left undone today will be added to tomorrows chore list.- Master Harrington.  
"This is just a nightmare, time to wake up." She shut her eyes as tight as she could and opened them back hoping the phone in her hand would disappear. Still there.  
-Better hurry, you don't want everything to pile up do you?- Parker Ogilvie.  
Molly looked up hearing a wrapper making a crackling sound. Tad was now downstairs in some gym wear eating a protein bar before going do his work out. Once he finished eating he tossed the empty wrapped towards a garbage bin. The wrapper went around the rim and fell on the floor. She looked at Tad as he pulled out a cellphone and started clicking away. Molly's phone went off once more.  
"You got to be kidding me." She didn't even need to look at it to know what was coming.  
-There's garbage on the floor. Be a dear and pick it up.- Tad Spencer. Molly walked right up to him and locked her eyes with his. She was ready to smack that arrogant smile he was giving her.  
"I believe you have too much work around the house to be standing there admiring." Tad said waiting for her to pick up his wrapper. She kneelt down and grabbed hold of it in her fist and reluctantly whipped it into the trash bin. "Good girl. Sorry no treats today." He gave her a condescending pat on the head like anyone would do to a dog. She couldn't help but swat his hand away continuing to glare as he laughed on the way out the door at her little fussy attitude.  
She kept telling herself not to give them the satisfaction of trying to fight them, it would only put her deeper in the hole. She was going to work through this with her head held high no matter what they threw at her.


	4. Pride Crash

A/N: They're getting longer D: ...The chapters incase you're wondering what the hell I'm on about.

"So what happened at the Harrington house? You only got back like at 8 o'clock last night." Beatrice poked Molly a bit for her attention during math class. Molly didn't mind the geeky girl, even if she was a bit of a motormouth but right now she couldn't be on a more irritating subject.  
"Well..." Molly was trying real hard to think of a lie. Nothing that was rumorworthy or that implied the truth. She looked over her shoulder hearing a light snicker. Derby sitting behind her with Bryce sitting a few desks to the side as well as they gave her fake charmed smiles, all she seen were a couple of snakes as she shot them both a glare. Beatrice didn't seem to notice as she whipped her attention away from Molly and focused it to the front of the class as cleared his throat.  
"Molly is there something you find particularly interesting about that you can't focus on the problem on the board?" Molly turned around to see an annoyed teacher standing at the front. By all rights he should be bothered that she was obviously focused on someone else but why did he have to say it like that? She could hear half the class snickering already causing her face to go red.  
"Not at all sir." Molly said sticking her nose up in the air trying hard to show the class that she didn't have that type of interest at all.  
"Good, then you must have been paying attention to my lesson." said cynically like he knew for a fact that she wasn't. He tapped a stick of chalk at one of the problems on the blackboard. Molly looked at the graph and algebraic equation a moment trying to remember how it was suppose to be solved.  
"What's the matter? I thought I was pretty clear in my explanation." He looked ready to hand out a detention slip.  
"I can do it ?" Beatrice raised her hand but he ignored her and two other geeks Bucky and Melvin who were excited to show off that they could solve it easily.  
"If I want you to solve then I'll call you up." He snapped at the three. "Well?" He turned back to Molly as she stood up and took the chalk and giant ruler from him. "And don't just place the marks where you think they should go, I want to see you write out how you got the answer as well." A few times he called on someone they miraculously got it right by randomly placing the markers without even knowing if it was right or wrong. As she started scratching away at the blackboard with the chalk she soon had finished her answer marking down where the dots should be placed on the graph and showing how they should be connected. Molly looked back at with a light smile hoping he was impressed enough with her math skills not to call her out anymore. Her smile faded when he looked more annoyed than pleased.  
"Back to your seat, and pay attention." barked at her taking the ruler from her hand, felt like he was going to hit her with it if she didn't hurry. Before she sat down she looked to see some pleased expressions on both Derby and Bryce's face. She thought it would have made them smile like that if she had stood up there like a fool having no idea how to solve it.  
"Maybe you should join our math club instead." Beatrice said to Molly as she took a seat.  
"Thanks, but math isn't that much of a passion of mine." Molly offered a smile, why did Beatrice keep offering to join all these clubs? She sighed staring down at her text-book. Seemed like something was wrong with almost every teacher so far. She didn't mind biology class but was a bit creepy and looked like he was staring at a gourmet meal when he looked down at dissected animal organs. The gym teacher seemed to be an old pervert ogling the young girls and now this guy looked like he just didn't like his student, if they knew the answer they were being know-it-all or smart asses, if not then they were idiots and a waste of his time. Beatrice was now surprisingly quiet for the rest of the class but she looked like she was ready to explode if she didn't get anymore details about what Molly did last night.

As the class emptied for lunch Derby and Bryce blocked the doorway on Molly.  
"Doesn't work only start after school?" Molly sighed as Derby leaned on the doorway.  
"Sign this." He held out a clipboard with a paper on it. Before even touching it Molly started to read through it a bit.  
"Is this a contract?" She looked back at him.  
"Of course."  
"Why?"  
Derby rolled his eyes like it should be obvious why she had to sign it.  
"If we postpone the charges for you clumsiness you might get it in your head to quit working for us a month from now and never repay me." Derby said taking her hand and forcing her to take hold of the contract.  
"Can't you just take my word for it?" Molly asked not trusting signing a contract. The word 'CON' was right in there.  
"If you're so sure you won't just up and leave then this shouldn't be a problem." He retorted. She narrowed her eyes at him and started to read over it. If she refused to continue working for them then she would have to pay them in cash or replace every item with something of equal value and if that was refused then his parents were going to take her parents to court.  
"Do we have to bring the parents into this?" Molly frowned.  
"Not if you do as your told." Bryce added handing her a pen. "Refusal to sign indicates you have no intention of paying for your crime and well, we know where that's going to go." He said. She wanted to stall this but she could hear some kids coming down the corridor.  
"Mmm." Her cheeks were going red. "Fine!" She said in a harsh but hushed tone as she scribbled her signature onto the paper and quickly shoved it into Bryce's chest to get past him.  
"Hey Molly you coming eat with us?" Petey called and waved her over with Gary and Jimmy.  
"Coming." Molly said.  
"We're going eat out for lunch." Gary added. "My treat at the Baton Bleu." He said with a happy go lucky smile. Petey gave him a strange look trying to figure out why he would offer to pay for the four of them.  
"Do we have enough time for that?" Molly blinked. That sounded good, especially since she didn't really eat anything yesterday or wake up in time for something decent this morning.  
"Gary you sure you have enough for that?" Petey asked nervously.  
"I said I've got it covered." Gary gave him an ear flick for questioning him.  
"Whatever man, anything's better than here." Jimmy said as he grabbed a skateboard out of his locker.  
"Ditto." Molly smiled. "But how are we going to get there and back in time for class?" She asked again.  
"Got a bike?" Gary asked her.  
"No."  
"Then we take the bus." Gary said. "It's a dinner place, it's not going to be that busy during lunch." He added as they walked passed the school doors. The bus drove up next to them just as they arrived at the bus stop. They climbed in along with a few other students who probably had lunch plans as well.  
"I say we hit a burger joint." A chubby guy from the greaser clique argued.  
"Hal, that's all you every wanna go for." Peanut argued back.  
"'Ey you and Ricky are no better, always the same pizza place." He pointed at Peanut and the boy sitting next to him.  
"Johnny wants us to bring him back a slice." Ricky added.  
"Then why not just pick him one up on the way back." Hal said as the three went into an argument.  
"Awe man." Jimmy tossed his head back."It's like watching married couples." He muttered to Molly. She just giggled a bit which got their attention.  
"Uh." She blinked hoping her laugh didn't offend them. Last thing she needed was another clique to harass her.  
"Hey new girl." Peanut gave her a smile, she smiled back remembering him from yesterday. At least now he was looking her in the eye.  
"You can call me Molly." She said making him laugh, but frowned at Ricky when he seemed to look a little gloomy from looking at her. "You...okay?"She asked.  
"Her eyes were a similar same color." Ricky muttered to himself and leaned depressingly on to the window as Hal rolled his eyes.  
"Seriously Ricky, it's been over a semester, you weren't even dating that long." Hal said sounding sick of his whining.  
"You wanna grab some lunch? I know a great pizza place" Peanut smiled at Molly, ignoring Ricky's mellow-drama.  
"Sorry Peanut-butter but she's got plans." Gary said helping her out of her seat as they're stop came up. Before Peanut could get offended enough to start throwing fists he stopped once Molly spoke again.  
"Maybe another time." Molly waved as she walked off the bus with her new friends. She caught a glimpse of an excited grin on his face from the bus window.  
"Ooh, bad move." Gary laughed a bit.  
"Why's that?" Molly asked.  
"Most of the greasers get really attached when they get girlfriends." Petey said to her with a wince.  
"I'm not his girlfriend." Molly huffed. "I said maybe I would join him for lunch another time." She shrugged. Besides if it were a date the point of a date was to get to know each other before stepping into a relationship. Between 'work' and her studies it's not like she had time for dates and/or romance anyways.  
"Yeah have fun explaining that one to him." Gary tossed his head back in laughter.  
"I'm sure you can handle any crying greaseball." Jimmy shrugged as they walked into the restaraunt. Gary walked way in front of them and spoke to the waitress a moment. Molly assumed it was getting them a table big enough for four.  
"Right this way." The young woman smiled politely as she led them to a booth.  
"Sweet, I love getting the booths." Molly grinned but she heard a few familure voices speaking amongst each other. "I hope I don't lose my appetite..."She muttered noticing a table full of preps.  
"What was that?" Petey looked up at her from his menu.  
"Nothing...you think we can ask to move somewhere else?" She said sinking down in her seat a bit.  
"I'm sick of hearing about they're aquaberry shit too but this is the only side with booths." Jimmy said leaning back.  
"Besides it's non-smoking on this side." Petey added as he decided on what to get. The cheapest thing on the menu really was a small platter of finger foods.  
"Don't complain to me when it's time to leave you're still hungry. I said I'd deal with the tab." Gary rolled his eyes.  
"I'm good." Petey nodded, seemed like he was skeptical how this was going to be paid for.  
"I'll just take the bleu grilled burger with fries." Jimmy said tossing the menu aside. Gary was looking annoyed at their choices and looked to Molly.  
"Please tell me you're at least going to get your fill." Gary said tapping his finger on the table.  
"12oz steak medium rare with the butterfly shrimp with extra. Mash potatoes instead of fries-Oh can we get desert?" Molly asked with pleading eyes. If he didn't have enough she wouldn't mind tossing in. "I've been dying for a hot fudge brownie with ice cream. With almonds too." Gary grinned at that.  
"Damn, where do you planning on putting that?" Jimmy asked her. She patted her stomach with a smile but punched his arm a bit when he looked down at her butt.  
"Take your unsubtle implications and shove them up your dick." Molly growled with a slight glare. Gary just tossed his head on the table and bursted into a strong laughter as the waitress rushed over and asked them to calm down. Once the orders came in everything way fine but it seemed every little thing was setting Gary off and he kept getting a bit louder.  
"Really show some self-control." Bif said leaning back a bit in his booth looking at Gary in disgust as he continued his laughing fit.  
"What can you expect from commoners?" Derby added from the middle of the preps booth. "Just look at their hussy stuff her face like a cow. No etiquette, it's not very lady like, of course it's no surprise. Just look at the company she keeps." They were purposely antagonizing her now, she knew they had to be. Gary seemed to be relaxed though as he took a sip of his drink and looking at Molly.  
"You're going to let them talk down on you like that?" Gary asked her still holding his cup. "They already don't respect you, so why hold back on telling them off." He looked at her with a smile. Molly gave him a hard look. He had a point, what more could they do to her or say? She was already as low as dirt to them when they barely even knew her. She stood up ready to speak her mind but Jimmy stood up abruptly before she did.  
"Why don't you shut your mouth and mind your own damn business. not everyone is going out of their way to impress you Derby!" Jimmy snapped. "We get it you like to hear yourself talk, but honestly I can't tell if the words are coming from your face or your ass." He sneered at them. They were speechless and so was Molly.  
"Jimmy, I think we should go." Petey said tapping his now tense arm a bit.  
"Listen to your friend Hopkins-" Bif started.  
"Or what rich-boy? You gonna go cry to daddy?" Jimmy said standing his ground, their ears were now turning red with frustration or was that humiliation? "Oh someone at school hurt my feelings, get over yourselves you inbred stuff-shirts." He mocked as Molly grabbed one arm and Petey took hold of another slowly leading him away.  
"Gary." Molly motioned him to follow.  
"Oh, I gotta deal with the bill first." Gary waved her off. "I'll meet you guys at the bus stop in a minute." He told her with a confident smile. Honestly she didn't trust leaving him alone with a bunch of angry boxing champions. She had polished the trophies that showed they may have had everything given to them on a silver platter in life but they were far from defenseless. He just kept waving her off to leave. "I need you guys to stall the bus for me while I wait." Gary said as they walked out.  
"Thanks Jimmy." Molly said as they reached the bus stop. "For standing up for me." She rubbed the back of her head.  
"You got to learn not to take that sort of crap." Jimmy told her. "You took way too long and too much convincing before you stood up." He folded his arms leaning against the bus sign.  
"Well...my dad always told me not to let petty assholes like that get the better of me." Molly said. That was a lie again. He always told her to stand firm and give them a piece of her mind, especially if they were relentless, then maybe a piece of her boot in their teeth.  
"Well I haven't been here much longer then you have but I learned first day that crap doesn't cut it." Jimmy said, in fact it was a lesson he knew since kindergarten. "I mean come on, you're not going to have someone around you all the time."  
"I know that." Molly said sounding a bit irritated with him. "I'm capable of standing up for myself, I don't need anyone to hold my hand or fight for me." She argued back.  
"So you want us to just sit there next time while you're being torn apart? Because from the looks of it you were just letting them walk all over you." Jimmy retorted.  
"Why are you even mad at me? I didn't do anything!"  
"That's the point." He said exasperated. "I just thought you were a little stronger than that." Molly was taken back and looked away from him.  
"Don't make assumptions." She muttered. What did he know anyways? She doubted he would go around advertising it if he was caught in her situation.  
"The bus is coming." Petey said trying to change the subject.  
"Whatever." Jimmy shoved his hands in his pocket as he stood up straight getting ready to get on the bus.  
"We have one more on his way." Molly told the driver he gave a long annoyed sigh.  
"Where is he?" He asked looking around the stop sign. "If he's not on the block then I gotta go." He told her. "So get on or get off." She had one foot on the bus step and one on the pavement so he didn't take off right away. Molly looked around for signs of Gary.  
"Um..." She looked nervously as the driver looked ready to close the door on her leg. "There!" She pointed seeing Gary sprint towards her. When he got there he practically shoved Molly into a seat and slammed himself down next to her.  
"Sorry for the wait." He gave a complete maniacle grin despite the heavy breathing.  
"Gary...what did you do?" Petey asked seeing a group of preps attempting to chase down the bus to get to them.  
"Took care of the tab. One hot fudge brownie with icecream coming up." Gary handed Molly a plate from the restaurant with half a box over it. Molly's eyes brightened up in delight as she started digging in.  
"Thanks!" She squealed. "I hadn't had one of these in ages." Her knee's were practically trembling as she took her first bite.  
"I didn't know they gave take out." Jimmy said.  
"They don't." Petey said hiding his face, ashamed of even knowing Gary.  
"Why are they chasing you?" Molly asked looking out the window at the preps her desert spoon still in her mouth.  
"Truth is, I couldn't afford everyone's meal." Gary said drinking from a stolen cup from the restaurant. "So I figured the frat boys wouldn't mind tossing in to pay for us." He said.  
"No way." Molly looked at him. "That's so terrible." She laughed, she felt like her gut was about to spill. Once they got off the bus there was still a few minutes before class. The preps arriving moments after them ready to jump Gary and possibly the rest of them by association.  
"Let's get to class." Petey said walking up a few steps waiting for the rest.  
"Gary." Molly said as Gary grabbed her chin and pulled out a wetnap to wipe off a bit of fudge from the corner of her lip. He was humming nonchalantly. "I think we should go." She urged him but he didn't let go of her face. They were closing in. "Okay I think you got it all!" She was feeling frantic. He grabbed hold of Petey by the collar and started to fix that up now.  
"You shouldn't eat on a bus Molly, it's bad etiquette." He mock scolded her. "And Petey I expected better, your collar is all messed up." He taunted as Petey looked ready to rip free and run for it as the gang of preps now loomed over them. Just then two prefects were making their rounds by the school staircase. If anyone attacked anyone they would be in trouble in an instant. Gary's smile now reminded Molly of the Cheshire cat as the preps stopped in their tracks.  
"Hey you, it's 12:58 you better be in class in the next 2 minutes!" One of the prefects snapped at the two parties.  
"Right away good sirs." Gary said with an angel like grin as he put his arms around Jimmy Molly and Petey as he lead them inside.  
"That goes for you as well." He turned to the preps. They grumbled a bit.  
"You're going to pay for that, Smith." Bryce said as he passed the group.  
"I'm sure once your daddy gets over his gambling and hooker addictions it will be like he threw pennies at the less fortunate, don't worry that club money will cover things for now...hopefully." Gary laughed, he practically vanished into his classroom before Bryce could turn around and give him a right hook to the face. Jimmy and Petey were already in their own classroom now.  
Molly stood there as Bryce gave her a glare like as if she was the one who said.  
"Quit staring!" He snapped at her and walked off pretending to still have composure. He was hunched a bit now with his fists balled and stepping heavily to his next class. She watched a bit as she entered into the art class. Guess even those stuck-up money-bag jerks had their problems, or some of them at least. Although with the way he had been treating her she wasn't sure if she should bother to bring herself to care.

"I'm Molly Hunson..." Molly introduced herself to the class again. She already had on her first day but was insistent. Molly could see why, she hadn't had half the students in here as classmates yet. Still it already felt repetitive and unnecessary now. "And I'll be honest...I'm not much of an artist." She rubbed the back of her head.  
"That's fine dear, everyone has their own way of expressing themselves." said. "Once you find your muse you'll be creating all sorts of new wonderful pieces." She told Molly now allowing her to take a seat.  
"As long as she thinks you put effort into it she won't mind that you're not that good." Petey assured her. Molly looked down at his sketchbook. The body of the person wasn't well proportioned, neck too long, legs too short and arms too thick, but the outfit he drew on their was stylish and well placed.  
"Wish I could design like that." Molly smiled at him as she began to...well doodle rather then sketch. Her book now already had a badly drawn manga looking girl on there.  
"Wish I could proportion my figures better." Petey added with a light smile. She tapped her pencil on her sketchbook, not out of frustration that her drawings were bad but she had a question for him but didn't want to sound nosey, or like she was looking for gossip. "Something up?" He asked finally.  
"What Gary said about Bryce...is that true?" Molly asked. "Not trying to get into gossip or anything." She said defensively. "Just curious."  
Petey looked at her and shrugged lightly.  
"I think so, some people heard him mention it before." Petey said. "His dad is a broker for most of the other preps parents. You think with standings like that he would be more then well off." Petey said picking up some pencil crayons and colorings in his sketch very lightly. "But his dad likes to spend most of that money on booze, gambling and 'women'. At least that's what the word is, Bryce took a job working at a club to pay his way through school." Petey said.  
"You make it sound like he's broke." Molly said.  
"I guess his dad doesn't throw money at him like the rest of their parents. You're probably wondering why he's even in the clique." Petey looked at her as she nodded a bit. "Well, despite all that and even though he can be an ass like the rest of them he's not an idiot. He already has an idea on how to be a broker, and probably plans on going to school for it. Letting him in their inner circle now is probably a long-term investment to Derby and the others. Even if he's currently working class."  
"Wow...their friendships are a complete farce." Molly blinked at him.  
"Probably." Petey said doing the finishing touches on his sketch. "Hey are you still mad at Jimmy?" He asked once setting is pencil crayons aside.  
"What? Oh...that." Her eyes narrowed a bit. "I guess I wasn't that mad, maybe more annoyed." She rested her head in the palm of her hand.  
"I just want to make sure there's not going to be any awkward silences or tension next time we're all together." Petey said.  
"Well I suppose not on my half." Molly gave him a light side smile. "But if he tries to give attitude..." She growled a bit with a thought of him still being upset with her over nothing.  
"I'm sure he won't be as long as you're not." Petey assured her. A look on Petey's facing hoping he wouldn't be at least. "We planned on going to the arcade after class." He added. Molly's face brightened up, she hadn't been to an arcade in a while and it would certainly release some stress to play a street fighter or go on the Dance Dance Revolution game and just spin around like an idiot with no cares. She frowned remembering why she was stressed.  
"I can't tonight, I have to study." Molly said.  
"Study?" Petey asked.  
"Well yeah, I may have only been here 2 days now but I'm 4 weeks behind the rest of the school." Molly said. "And I don't think was too happy with me this morning. I think I took too long to come up with an answer on the blackboard."  
"He was probably more upset that you got the answer at all." Petey mumbled. "You sure? I heard they got a new air hockey table." He said.  
"I better not. Maybe this weekend, unless 8 is good for you." She offered but was feeling awkward seeing the disappointed expression on Petey's face. 'I know how you're feeling Pete.' She sighed to herself a bit.  
"No 8 is a bit late, I'll ask Gary and Jimmy if they prefer the weekend." Petey said getting up and handing his sketchbook in. Her face brightened up as she went on to compliment him and he took his leave 3 minutes before class was over.  
"Alright class hand in your sketchbooks and tomorrow we'll be learning some basic painting techniques." said as everyone got up. Most of the boys from every clique practically raced upfront to show their drawings to her.  
"Art sure is popular in this school." Molly blinked, it was a good thing she took her time putting everything away or she may have been trampled over.  
"Why that is wonderful Gordon. You're improving everytime Vance. Very lovely Justin." Everytime she looked at one she had a hand on their shoulder and they looked ready to fall over as though they were going to swoon in the most cartoony way. Molly just placed her's on desk not wanting to wait in the long line of drooling boys as they showered her in compliments of her great teaching skills everytime she said spoke.

Just as she stepped out of the building her 'work' phone started going off.  
-It's 4:02. Where are you?- Bif Taylor. Molly sighed a bit.  
"Really? You're going to be that time strict?" She grumbled as she made her way around the school. Of course she went through the back of the fence so nobody would see her. If she started consistently going through the front people would wonder what was up with her and them. They made it clear to most that she wasn't accepted into their ranks, so it would look a bit suspicious if she just walked right into the frat house every day without being seen kicked out.

"Where is that girl?" Bif was pacing up and down the hallway carpet wearing nothing but a bathrobe.  
"Present." Molly was now standing right behind him as he turned his back to the doorway.  
"Good." He handed her a yellow ticket. "I need you to pick up my dry-cleaning." He said with haste. "I have a match in 2 hours so it's important that I get it." Bif said biting the tip of his thumb worried he wasn't going to make it.  
"Why not ask someone with a ride?" Molly asked.  
"My chauffeur had a break down-Will you nevermind that and get going. The address is on the ticket." He said impatiently. "Bring it to the Old Bullworth Vale boxing club as soon as you have it. DON'T be late." Bif said sternly a hand on her back to lead her out the door.  
"But how am I suppose to get there? The bus won't make another pass until 5:30." Molly said. He wasn't giving her time to get in to her 'uniform' so it didn't bother her too much that she was being sent out on an errand like this.  
"Take my bike." Bif pointed to the bike rack up front with a blue and silver colored bmx.  
"One more thing." She started.  
"What now?" He said getting annoyed.  
"...Are you nude under there?" She pointed to the robe, almost completely exposing his chest. He was quiet for a moment trying to think of a retort, after a solid 5 seconds he slammed on her.  
"You better be there with my dry cleaning by 6:15!" He shouted through the door.  
"Ha...made him red." Molly snickered as she grabbed hold of the bike. Sure they had humiliated her much worst but it felt good to get a few jabs back at them even if it was only now and then. "At least I'm not wearing that stupid outfit." She said cheerfully as the started riding off.

It had taken her longer then she thought to get to the dry cleaners, only because Bullworth Vale was a whole new town for her. Every street she had to stop and ask directions to make sure she was going the right way. She passed by the boxing club already so she knew how to get back there, just a 5 minute bike ride there with 15 minutes to spare.  
"I have a pick up for Bif Taylor." Molly said holding her ticket to the workers face. He examined it and went in the back. "Phew." She went on the side to grab a seat. The door opened with another customer.  
"I thought you were studying tonight." Her head snapped up to look at Petey.  
"Pete! What are you doing here?" Molly said trying not to act nervous.  
"I got hit by a stink bomb while wearing my uniform." Petey said with an annoyed frown. "So I'm bringing it to get dry cleaned, this place is expensive but they do the best job removing the stench and the stain." He said. "You?"  
"Oh, same thing. I wanted to get my uniform dry cleaned and all, trying to look my best and all." Molly said with a grin.  
"Here you go." The man came out with a clear bag and hangar holding a pair or boxers shorts and a silk boxers robe. Petey looked at the bag and then back at her.  
"That's not mine." Molly said to him.  
"This is a pick up for Bif Taylor." He held the ticket up to her again.  
"It should say Molly Hunson." Molly said nervously.  
"No. Bif Taylor." The man said slowly.  
"...Oh you know what, I bumped into Bif a while ago maybe we got out tickets mixed up." Molly said to Petey, noticeably trying to give an excuse. "I guess I'll take this and go get my uniform back from him." She said. Petey didn't say anything to it.  
"Right. See you at school Molly." Petey said to her. She offered him a smile and walked outside and closed the doors behind her.  
"Lie after lie after lie." Molly sulked holding out her hand for the handle of the BMX. She looked up alerted when she felt someone else tugging on it, one of the greasers. "Excuse me." Molly said pulling it more towards her. "This isn't you bike." She said.  
"I know. It's Bif Taylors." He shrugged pulling it back from her.  
"Yeah, so it's established that it doesn't belong to you, now let go of it." She argued trying hard to pull it away from him.  
"Well it ain't yours either." He argued back.  
"I know it's not, he's letting me borrow it. Now let go." Molly said sounding more threatening.  
"You seem on good terms with them." He said. He couldn't be further from the truth.  
"So what if I am? It's not your business." Molly said, he managed to give another strong pull that she didn't, pulling her right off her feet with the bike. She fell to the ground knee's first causing a large cut from the bits of gravel on the pavement.  
"I don't put up with preppy brods." He said to her. He was now on the bike as he started peddling. Molly's last attempt to get it back wasn't her smartest one. She tried grabbing hold of whatever part she could which was the back of the spokes as he peddled off her hand was forced up the side and smashed into the bar holding the wheel in place. She quickly pulled her hand back before any fingers were broken. She doubted he was going to stop for her. Before Molly could look up to see if he felt bad in the lease after what happened he was already off down the street.  
"Molly are you okay?!" Petey asked running outside. "I looked and saw you on the ground, I can't believe Lefty just did that." He said with a gentle hand on her back. Molly looked down at her left hand. It was bleeding a bit from being caught in the spokes and now bruising. He knee was gushing as well, getting her long white sock red. Thankfully nothing broken, but she felt her pride was the most damaged right now.  
"I'm fine." She got up and started running off.  
"Wait Molly! Don't you want to get that looked at?" Petey called out after her. She was gone already, even if she heard him he doubted she was going to respond.

"Where have you been?!" Bif scolded as soon as he heard the door open dressed in a full aquaberry outfit.  
"I'm sorry." Molly said holding up the dry cleaning in front of her directly so he couldn't see the mess she now was.  
"It's no use to me now." He scowled as he grabbed the bag and tossed it aside. "You're 10 minutes late so I've been disqualified from my match." He turned from glaring at his boxing uniform to her. He looked her over. "What did you do?" He demanded.  
"I'm sorry." She hung her head so he couldn't see her face.  
"Look at me." He commanded. She refused as she kept her head down. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "What. Happened?" He narrowed his eyes, trying to intimidate the answer out of her.  
"I lost your bike. I'm sorry." Molly said her eyes looking to the side. A quick examining of her face and it was easy to see she was trying hard not to cry, her eyes watered but no tears were falling yet. He let go.  
"Where's my bike?" He asked her.  
"I don't know, he just took it form me and drove off." Molly said.  
"Who?!" He demanded.  
"I don't know...Lefty I think his name was." She said to him. She didn't want to come off as a tattletale, but the greaser knowing stole Bif's property. Bif growled a bit as he took out his phone and started to call someone.  
"Go." He said waiting for his phone call to be answered. Molly sighed leaving the room and making her way out of the boxing club. She was absolutely miserable now, she had built herself up over the years to be tough and independent woman type. Now her eyes were puffy and nose was runny like she was a little 5 year old who just got beat up by a schoolyard bully. Hopefully her face cleared up before she got back to school. Practically limping back now due to the harsh stinging in her knee.  
A cab suddenly pulled up beside her with Bif in the back seat.  
"What are you doing you idiot?" Bif sighed at her.  
"Heading back to campus." Molly said looking away from him.  
"Get in." He said with an exasperated tone. "Your very exhausting to be around you know that?" The cab door opened for her. As she scooted inside the cab beside him she couldn't bring herself to look at him. The whole situation was humiliating and made her feel uncomfortably small. Her knee was still stinging and her hand was sore and lightly bruised with a light cut on her left index and middle fingers. Finally the cab came to a stop and Bif pulled out his wallet to pay the cab driver.  
"By all rights I should make you pay for the ride." Bif said to her as they exited the cab. Molly nodded to him.  
"I'll go get my wallet from my dorm." She muttered to him.  
"Forget it." Bif said as they started heading for Harrington House. She was walking beside him for a few steps but stopped.  
"Hurry up." He called over his shoulder at her once he realised she stopped following.  
"I'll meet you there." Molly said. "I'm going to go in through the back." She told him.  
"This is already getting old." Bif told her. "How long do you think you can hide your collar from everyone?" He asked her. That earned him a glare, but either he didn't notice it or didn't care.  
"As long as I can." Molly told him. Before she could continue the opposite direction from him, he grabbed her by the wrist and practically started dragging her. "Nobody is outside now and I don't trust you not to take the long way."  
"Oh come on." Molly whined as he continued to tug on her wrist. Not too hard but when she made attempts to pull away he would firm his grip. "Uugh." She groaned and reluctantly started walking with him, like a child who couldn't get her way.

She didn't see anyone on the way back to the frat house so she hoped that meant nobody seen her being dragged by Bif either. She was sitting down on the couch now waiting for Bif.  
"Alright hold still." Bif told her as he came into the room and sat down on a chair in front of her.  
"Okay." Molly was looking surprised at what he was doing. He had a small kit with him for cleaning out her wounds and some bandage wraps. 'Wow...he's actually being somewhat nice.' She stared a bit. He then jabbed a cotton ball of rubbing alcohol into the cut. "AHOW!" She nearly screamed as her knee flailed in pain. That was nowhere near as gentle as it should or could have been.  
"I told you to stay still." Bif said annoyed at her.  
"You practically smashed it into my cut." Molly said biting her lip and trying to hold her leg still now.  
"Be thankful I'm doing this much for you." Bif said roughly dabbing it again her leg trembling.  
"You know what, I'm grateful that you're doing this but maybe you should let me clean out my own wound." Molly argued while holding her hand out for the first aid supplies.  
"It's already cleaned. Now stop talking." Bif told her as he put a small cotton towel over the wound and started wrapping it.  
"...It's a bit tight-"  
"Shut up!" Bif snapped at her. "Or do you want to try fixing your fingers with one hand by yourself?" He gave a warning glare. Molly held in a sigh afraid that might set him off now as she held out her hand. The cut nowhere near as big as the one on her knee but still stung from the jabs of alcohol and tight wrappings. "This doesn't excuse you from work." He added once she got up.  
"I know that." Molly huffed. Actually she had hoped he would take just a little more pity and let her go early. There was only an hour left until 8 o'clock.  
"You'll be staying until 8:30 tonight." He added tossing her a list of things to do before he took his leave to go outside.  
"...Bastard." Molly grouched once the door shut.


End file.
